


Saving Jared

by kinksock22



Series: Saving Jared [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Cat Ears, Coming Untouched, Feral Behavior, Feral Jared, First Time, Humiliation, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Purring, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Tails, Terrified Jared, Top Jensen, Werecats, cat traits, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Circus AU: For many years Jared is keeps in a cage as main attraction and sextoy - He is omega werecat (he look like human but he has cat's ears and tail)<br/>kinks: anal, self-lubrication - any other kinks welcome, except: bottom!Jensen or submissive!Jensen</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Jared

Honestly, Jensen isn’t sure what draws him to the tent of ‘mystical creatures’ on the outskirts of the circus. But as his brother, sister-in-law and their children went one way, Jensen found himself turning the other, stopping right outside the brightly lit entrance. He doesn’t even like these kind of attractions – never had been one to enjoy the freak shows like his friends had as kids – all he can see in the cages are the poor souls inside, suffering endlessly, for other people’s pleasure and amusement.  
  
There are of course posters out front, garishly colored and almost as tall as Jensen, advertising the mysteries that waited behind the curtain. His attention catches on one – Jared the Cat-Boy. The young man – probably in his late teens when the poster was drawn – is striking despite the sadness lingering in his eyes, evident even in the painting.  
  
Jensen finds himself going inside without really even consciously deciding to do so. He bypasses cage after cage, not even paying attention to the poor – likely mistreated and abused – creatures within. According to the poster, Jared is the main attraction. Jensen follows the corridor until he comes to the end, a plain metal door in front of him with a man stationed outside it.  
  
He sneers at Jensen, his face flushed and sweaty. “Twenty bucks to look,” the circus worker says shortly. “Fifty to touch, a hundred to fuck it. And you gotta wear a rubber.”  
  
Jensen blinks, flinching back. “What?” he breathes.  
  
“Yeah, man,” the fat, greasy man continues. “No better fuck, I tell ya. Its hole gets wet on its own and is always tight like a virgin pussy,” he laughs at his own stupid joke, “no matter how many it’s taken.”  
  
Jensen wants to turn away, tells himself that he’s going to. Any minute now. He’s going to turn toward the door to the right marked exit and forget all about Jared and this whole freaking night. Yup. He’s gonna. Right now.  
  
Jensen fishes his wallet out and shoves at twenty at the disgusting man in front of him, ignoring the snickering and muttering under his breath.  
  
“You get five minutes.” The door opens and a meaty hand pushes between his shoulder blades, shoving him into the room.  
  
Room is a generous word. It’s more like a slightly large closet. Or maybe a small bathroom. Either way, it’s fucking small.  
  
The cage takes up a surprisingly small amount of that space. Jensen stands frozen for a moment, staring from the side nearest the door. Once his eyes have adjusted to the dim light, he can see Jared on the side of the cage furthest from him, cowering in the corner. His legs are bent, his knees against his chest, his arms around his shins, his face buried between his knees. The long, chestnut-colored hair hangs down over his arms, limp and unwashed. Even from a distance, Jensen can see him trembling.  
  
He moves closer, jerking to a stop when he notices the ears sticking out from the top of Jared’s head, a shade or two lighter than his hair. His gaze then travels down the pale, naked body – dirty and covered in bruises and scratches – and flinches when he sees a tail – a fucking cat tail – wrapped around Jared’s ankles, the same color as the ears.  
  
He’s heard about were creatures before – wolves and cats – but he’d never believed in the legends. And even as he tries to tell himself that the ears and tail are fake – prosthetics or plastic surgery, any other explanation – he knows deep down that he’s looking at an actual, real life werecat.  
  
He moves around the front of the cage, getting as close to the bars as possible. Jared jerks his head up, tip-tilted hazel eyes wild, a hiss escaping his lips. Jensen can only stand there staring. The poster had been striking but even dirty and hurt Jared is gorgeous. Human-looking aside from the ears and tail – his eyes are slightly feline but Jensen can see them in a human’s face just as easily. Jensen can’t help but wonder if he has the ability to speak, to understand.  
  
“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Jensen says softly. He doesn’t try to get any closer – even though Jared’s in the furthest corner, the cage is so small that Jensen could probably reach in and touch him – and he’s mindful of what he says or does, sure that there are cameras around somewhere.  
  
Jared’s eyes narrow and he tilts his head to the side slightly – looking more like a curious puppy for a moment – but presses back further against the bars behind him. Jensen holds his hands up in front of his own body and slumps his shoulders, trying to make himself seem as unthreatening as possible. Jared blinks, his face smoothing out slightly and Jensen can see that he’s probably still only in his teens, early twenties at best. His heart breaks for the young were.  
  
Neither of them move, continuing to merely stare at each other. Jensen has the overwhelming urge to touch, to soothe, but he knows that’s impossible. Even if was sure he wasn’t being watched, he highly doubts that Jared would even allow him to touch. He can tell that he’s terrified and humiliated, curling his long body into as small of a space as he can, doing his best to hide his nakedness. There’s what looks a lot like dried blood on the inside of his thighs and Jensen wants to puke.  
  
He jerks when the door swings open. Jared yowls and hisses, curling up impossibly smaller, eyes wide and wild, ears back against his head. The man that let Jensen in smacks the cage with a whip and Jared whines, burying his face in his arms and knees again.  
  
“Time’s up.”  
  
Jensen glances at Jared once more before leaving. He doesn’t know how but he’s damn-well going to get Jared out of there.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen always knew that having two cops for best friends would come in handy someday. He just had no clue it would be for this.  
  
Chris and Steve don’t even question him when he tells them about the conditions the animals and creatures are kept in. They plan the raid and swoop in the next day. In the ensuing madness, Jensen sneaks into the back door of the tent where Jared’s kept and lets himself into the room. His heart breaks all over again and he wants to cry.  
  
Jared looks even worse than the day before, even dirtier, covered in fresh blood and bruises and what he’s pretty sure is dried come. He’s curled into a ball on his side in the corner, staring sightlessly at the wall outside the bars of his cage.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen murmurs, hands curling around the bars, leaning down to be eye level with the were. “You remember me from yesterday?”  
  
Haunted, lifeless hazel eyes flicker to him and Jared blinks slowly, turning his gaze away after a few seconds. But his ears twitch slightly and Jensen sees a brief swish of his tail. Jensen smiles – soft and sad – and lets out a sigh.  
  
“I promised you I wouldn’t hurt you,” Jensen reminds him. He’s pretty sure by Jared’s reactions that he can at least understand what Jensen’s saying, even if he can’t speak in response. “And I meant that. I’m gonna get you outta here, okay?”  
  
Another swish of Jared’s tail and Jensen decides to take that as agreement. He grabs the bolt cutters that he’d brought with him and snips off the lock on the cage, carefully opening the door. He can hear the commotion still going on outside so he knows he’s got a bit of time – Chris and Steve cut the camera feeds so Jensen knows he won’t be caught. But he can still feel the time ticking away as he waits. He doesn’t want to get into the cage and force Jared, doesn’t want to scare him more, but if Jared doesn’t chose to move on his own, Jensen won’t have another option.  
  
Jared’s body is long but with him lying down this time, Jensen can see how underweight he is. His collarbones, ribs and hipbones protrude sharply, his wrists and ankles thin and delicate, his cheeks gaunt. Jensen doesn’t even know if he’ll live long after he gets him out of here.  
  
Moving to the other side of the cage, the one closest to Jared’s head, Jensen leans down, trying to catch Jared’s attention again. “Jared,” he says softly. “I know you can hear me, can understand me. I’m gonna get you outta here, get you someplace safe. But we gotta go.”  
  
Jared tilts his head to the side slightly, an obvious sign that he’s listening but he doesn’t move. “Jared… Please? I can’t… I can’t leave you here like this. I just wanna get you out and make sure you’re safe.”  
  
Jared looks up at him, right into his eyes. After a few minutes – the noises outside are starting to lessen and they need to go – to his surprise, Jared pushes himself up and half-crawls, half drags himself to the open door of the cage. Jensen’s sigh of relief is silent and short-lived when he sees the mess of Jared’s back. There are whip marks and burns and bites, fresh and old alike, and moving looks extremely painful. Jensen swallows back bile and moves to the other side of the cage, hand held out, palm open, to help Jared if he needs. Jared’s tail swishes lazily, his ears tilting forward, hazel eyes watching him warily. Jensen smiles as best as he can and stands perfectly still, letting Jared come to him. He’s almost certain that Jared is probably at least half-feral but at best he’s a trapped, scared, hurt animal and Jensen’s dealt with enough skittish dogs and horses – and even a few cats – to know not to push.  
  
Jared gets to the door and slowly, tentatively puts his hand in Jensen’s. He keeps his smile soft and friendly and his touch careful. Jared is still wary but he lets Jensen help him down and to the door. Jensen parked right behind the tent but Jared stalls when he sees Jensen’s car, pulls away when Jensen opens the back door. Knowing that time is up, Jensen gently grabs Jared’s wrist and pulls him closer, murmuring softly the whole time as he pushes Jared into the backseat. Jared hisses and growls but backs away from Jensen as quickly as his damaged body will let him. Jensen knows that if Jared had claws he’d be torn to shreds by now and he’s just thankful that’s not the case. He doesn’t know enough about werecats, he can admit, to know if they shift form like the legends state or if just having the few cat features is the extent. He knows that he jumped the gun on this one – he doesn’t know what he’s going to do with Jared now – but he just couldn’t stand the thought of him being hurt for one more day.  
  
Thankfully the drive home doesn’t take long. Jensen keeps one eye on Jared through the rearview mirror – he swears that he can see betrayal in Jared’s eyes but at least that’s better than the listless, lifeless vacant stare from when Jensen first broke in; he’s actually glad to see some fire back in Jared’s spirit. Jared’s curled up in the corner of the backseat, staring at him, eyes narrow, ears back, nearly flat against his head. Jensen sighs and pulls into the garage, never more grateful than in that moment that he _has_ a garage.  
  
Making sure the door is closed – and locked – Jensen doesn’t bother trying to get Jared out of the car. He opens the door that attaches the garage to the kitchen and digs through his refrigerator for something to feed Jared. He finds some sliced meat from the deli – turkey and roast beef – and thinks that that’s better than trying to feed Jared kibble. But he does grab a bowl for water, unsure if Jared can use a glass or a bottle. Taking the water and meat back into the garage, Jensen opens the back door – the one opposite of where Jared’s curled up – and sets everything on the seat.  
  
“I’m gonna leave this here for you,” Jensen tells him softly. “Eat and drink whatever you want. At least for tonight, I’m gonna leave you out here, okay? It’s warm enough that you’ll be okay. Sleep in the car if you want, ‘s up to you.”  
  
Jared doesn’t move, just watches him silently. Jensen sighs and turns away, more than ready for bed.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen checks on Jared first thing in the morning – for the first time that he can remember in a really long time, Jensen is up before dawn. The food and water is gone but Jared isn’t in the car. Jensen panics for a second before he remembers that there is no way that Jared could’ve gotten out. He searches the garage and finds him curled up in a far corner, fast asleep on a pile of old rags and shop towels that Jensen uses on his car. He looks so young and almost peaceful in sleep. As long as Jensen ignores all the signs of neglect and violence.  
  
He goes back inside and grabs more meat and water, leaving in on the floor a little in front of Jared and then heads back inside to do a little research.  
  
This sets the pattern for a few days. Jensen checks on Jared several times a day, usually finding him in his nest of rags – Jensen ‘accidently’ left a pile of clean, fluffy towels in the garage, pleased to see that Jared added them to his bedding. He leaves food and water and if Jared’s awake, he’ll talk to him a bit, keeping his tone soft and friendly. He doesn’t talk about where Jared came from or about the circus, just makes idle small-talk. He feels ridiculous but he notices from almost the beginning that Jared responds to his voice even if the were has stopped looking directly at him – Jensen’s not stupid enough to believe that Jared isn’t watching him though out of the corner of his eye at all times.  
  
Jensen’s stupidly glad Jared is eating but that’s actually kind of the least of his problems. Jared’s still running around naked and he’s still injured and sleeping in the garage – no matter how clean Jensen keeps it, it’s still a garage – hasn’t helped with the fact that Jared is filthy. Jensen needs to get him cleaned up and into some freaking clothes and he needs to get a look at his wounds – although Jensen isn’t a doctor or a vet, he does know basic first aid and thinks he can manage unless Jared’s worse than he thinks. He just has no idea how to accomplish any of that. He’s still not exactly sure just how sentient Jared is.  
  
On the fifth day of having Jared live in his garage, Jensen comes to check on him, same as he has been, in the morning before he starts work – thankfully he’s a writer and can do so from home. Jared’s still curled up in his nest but he looks up when Jensen enters the room, head tilting to the side as he watches Jensen approach. There’s still a bit of wariness in his eyes but he doesn’t look quiet as scared. It helps improve Jensen’s mood considerably.  
  
Jensen woke up that morning in a horrible mood. Chris and Steve had stopped by the night before with news on the circus bust. Jensen’s pretty sure that they know what he did but they aren’t saying anything and neither is he. They tell him about the room full of videos that they found, the vast majority being of Jared. He knew it was stupid and he still doesn’t know why he did it, but Steve had a few of the tapes with him in his bag – taking them into evidence or whatever – and Jensen stole one when they weren’t looking. Then he’d made the mistake of watching it.  
  
The image was grainy black and white with no sound but it was eight long hours of Jared either being whipped or beaten or just left to rot alone in his own filth. But the worst parts by far where when the ‘patrons’ came in. Seems like Jensen had been the only one to pay to only look at Jared. He lost track of the number of men that came in, the sweaty, fat guy from the door looping a chain around Jared’s neck through the bars to hold him still while they got him on his knees. Jared’s face would twist in pain when someone would shove into him, his mouth opening and Jensen could just imagine his cries, the hisses and growls. Some of them men would fuck him right up to orgasm, pull out and rip the condom off and come all over Jared’s abused back. More than a few times Jensen saw the glint of tears on Jared’s cheeks, obvious despite the poor quality of the recording.  
  
He’d done some research on werecats. Based on what he’d been told about Jared getting wet, he’d learned that he was an omega – if the man was to be believed and honestly Jensen didn’t doubt him about that. Omegas mature between fourteen and sixteen and only have sex with their mate. Jensen doesn’t even want to imagine how young Jared was when he was captured or how much it must tear him apart to have so many others touch him.  
  
With a sigh, Jensen turns his attention back to the current moment and to Jared. The young were is still looking up at him but his features have relaxed and his gaze seems almost inquisitive and sympathetic. Jensen can only imagine what Jared’s seeing in his own eyes for him to get that reaction.  
  
Jensen sets the food and water down but instead of leaving like he usually does in the mornings, Jensen sits down. He’s a few feet away from Jared but Jared tenses slightly, brow furrowing. Jensen knows he’s confusing the poor were by changing up the routine but he just… He needs to sit here and look at Jared, to see that despite what he went through that ultimately he’s okay. At least physically. Jensen has no idea what the emotional or psychologic affects would be of Jared’s captivity.  
  
Once Jared sees that Jensen isn’t going to do anything but sit there, he carefully reaches for the food then crawls back into his nest. He watches Jensen while he eats but there isn’t as much tension there. Jensen’s mind wonders back to the tape without his permission. In the entire eight hours, he hadn’t once seen someone bring Jared any food. Even after just five days of eating three meals a day, Jared’s already starting to put on some of the weight someone with his frame should have.  
  
Jensen startles when he feels tears creeping down his cheeks, opening his eyes – he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them – to find Jared sitting right in front of him, close enough to touch. Jared tilts his head again and carefully, tentatively, reaches out. Jensen sits stock still, his breath hitching a little when the tips of Jared’s fingers brush his cheek, wiping softly at the tears.  
  
“Sorry,” Jensen rasps. “Just. Kinda sad this morning.”  
  
Jared licks his lips, chews on the bottom one for a few moments, seeming to be trying to figure something out. His eyes are wide and Jensen can see a plea within the hazel depths but he has no idea what Jared needs. Before he can figure it out or say anything, Jared slowly crawls forward a little more, begging eyes still watching him, as he moves slightly to Jensen’s side. His chest constricts when Jared gently pets his head and he hears a soft, comforting purr coming from the young were. Jensen swallows thickly and flashes Jared a watery smile, more tears silently sliding down his cheeks. Jared scoots even closer, gently pulls Jensen against his shoulder. Jensen’s face ends up buried in Jared’s neck where he can not only hear but feel him purring. Jared is soothing him because he’s upset.  
  
He sits there for a few minutes and gets himself under control. He pulls back and smiles at Jared again. “Thank you, Jared,” he says softly.  
  
Jared inhales deeply and tips his head in a nod. He swipes his fingers over Jensen’s cheeks again, Jared’s ears twitching, and pulls them back, showing the wet pads to Jensen then shakes his head. A startled chuckle escapes from Jensen’s throat and Jared flinches slightly. Jared doesn’t like that he was upset and crying.  
  
“Okay,” Jensen nods, flashing Jared another smile. “I get it. No more crying.” He stands up and looks down at Jared. “Thanks again.” Jared gives him another nod before Jensen heads back into the house.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
After a few more days of continuing the same routine – except Jensen stays for a few minutes now in the morning, sitting and watching fondly as Jared eats – Jensen knows it’s time to bring up cleaning Jared up and seeing to his wounds. It’s been about a week and they still looked raw and angry, some occasionally still oozing blood.  
  
From his research, Jensen learned that werecats are just as intelligent as humans. They have the ability to speak and understand and communicate. Jensen thinks it’s probably what Jared went through that’s keeping him from doing any of that, that has him regressing back to being barely more than an animal. He hopes that he’ll be able to help get Jared out of this mindset someday but he’s not sure what the future holds. But the day that Jared purred for him – the experience hasn’t been repeated much to Jensen’s dismay – taught him that Jared is still capable of some form of communication.  
  
So Jensen brings Jared his breakfast and sits with him while he eats. Once Jared is finished and Jensen doesn’t get up to leave, those exotic hazel eyes focus on him. “I know that this is probably something that you don’t wanna deal with or might be afraid of,” Jensen says carefully. “But, you’re hurt, Jared. And I would really like it if you’d let me take a look and see if I can help. And we need to get you cleaned up.”  
  
Jared backs away slowly, never turning his back on Jensen, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He settles in his bed, blinking slowly.  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” Jensen promises. “Not ever. I know it’s hard to trust that or even me. But I just wanna help, Jared.” He takes a chance and scoots closer. Jared doesn’t move but he does tense up. “Do you remember the last time you had a bath or were cleaned up?”  
  
Jared continues to blink for a few long moments but then just barely shakes his head. “You don’t remember? Or it’s been too long for you to remember?” Jared frowns slightly, head tilted. Jensen can admit that was probably a confusing question. “Okay. It doesn’t really matter. Can you… Can you let me help you?” Jared considers him for another moment before jerking his head up and down once in a brief nod. Jensen smiles and lets out a relieved breath. “Great. Alright. Thank you.”  
  
Jensen stands up and holds a hand out to Jared. The were blinks at his hand then flicks his eyes up to Jensen’s. “Gonna take you into the house, into the bathroom. Not gonna hose you down out here.” Jared makes a soft, wounded noise in the back of his throat and Jensen is pretty sure that when they did clean Jared up, that’s probably what they did. “You’re not there anymore, Jared,” Jensen whispers. He hasn’t brought up the circus yet, not wanting to upset Jared but he wants him to know that this is different. “C’mon,” he wiggles his fingers a bit, “let’s get inside okay?”  
  
Jared reaches up slowly and slides his hand into Jensen’s, letting Jensen help him up. And up. The young were is a few inches taller than Jensen and not likely done growing. Jensen keeps a gentle hold on his hand and leads him into the house, Jared trailing a step or two behind. They step into Jensen’s large bathroom and he settles Jared on the closed toilet seat.  
  
“I’m gonna check your wounds first, okay? It might sting a little but remember, I won’t hurt you. Okay?”  
  
Jared takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, head bowed as he nods. Jensen isn’t a violent man but he’d love to find everyone that touched or hurt Jared and rip them apart.  
  
There are some welts and cuts along his back that probably should’ve had stitches but they are all healing pretty well despite the fact. Thankfully, aside from being a little pink and puffy, nothing looks infected. At least there is no oozing puss or anything. He’d read that some believe that weres can’t catch human diseases and some believe that they have accelerated healing abilities and stronger immunities than humans. Honestly, for Jared’s sake, Jensen hopes that’s true.  
  
After looking Jared over as well as he can at the moment, he’s satisfied that a good bath and some antibiotic cream should do the trick. He turns to the tub and turns the water on, making sure it’s nice and warm.  
  
“Okay, Jared,” Jensen says around a smile. “Things look okay but we gotta get you cleaned up. Can you get into the tub for me?”  
  
Jared glances over to the slowly filling tub then back to Jensen, his face and eyes blank, devoid of any emotion. After a moment of hesitation Jared stands up then steps into the tub, a sound close to a gasp escaping his lips. Honestly, Jensen hopes that doing this, that treating him like a person instead of an animal will help towards getting him out of that mindset.  
  
Jared sits down carefully, hissing slightly as the water touches open wounds. Jensen kneels next to the tub and smiles, reaching for the soap and a clean, soft wash cloth. “I’m gonna help this time, okay? So we can make sure we get it all. Just trust me, Jared.”  
  
Jared stares at him while Jensen gets a good lather on the cloth then rubs it across his chest. The water is already turning a mucky grey and Jensen’s pretty sure he’s going to have to drain the tub at least once or twice during this process.  
  
Jensen’s careful as he washes Jared from head to toe – sure enough, having to stop to drain and refill the tub twice and change wash cloths three times. His skin is pale from being inside for God knows how long but once the blood and dirt is washed away Jensen can see that his first impression of Jared being gorgeous was drastically not true. He’s beyond gorgeous. He’s a little too lean still but there’s a hint of what _could_ be there, firm muscle and tan, smooth skin. Add in his exotic features and Jensen can’t help but stare. Jared glares at him and huffs, eyes narrowed. Jensen smiles sheepishly and gets back to work.  
  
Washing Jared’s long hair is harder than washing his entire body was. The strands are greasy and filthy and tangled so badly that Jensen is pretty sure he’s going to have to cut it. Which is a shame actually. The long locks just add to his appeal.  
  
Jensen is extra careful around Jared’s ears. Jared flicks them, growling softly, obviously not happy with them being wet.  
  
He saved the hardest part for last. Feeling heat creep into his cheeks – he can’t believe he’s perving on the poor were; maybe he’s really no better than the men that abused him – he holds out the wash cloth. “You, uh… Can you wash between your legs?” Jensen mutters. Jared just stares at him blankly. “Fuck,” Jensen sighs, inhaling deeply and squaring his shoulders. “I’m gonna wash between your legs now, okay?” he asks. Jared bites his lip but nods. “Remember, I won’t hurt you.”  
  
Keeping his eyes locked with Jared, Jensen reaches beneath the water and quickly but carefully washes Jared’s soft cock. “Can you lift up, just a little?” Jensen rasps. When Jared complies, lifting his butt up just slightly, Jensen just as quickly washes his ass, making sure to get between the cleft and over his hole but making sure not to linger at all. He finishes up with Jared’s tail – he growls again, louder, obviously disliking his tail being washed more than his ears.  
  
Once Jensen is done, he lets the water out and helps Jared from the tub. Jared stands still and lets Jensen dry him, a fine, barely noticeable tremor running through his body. Jensen sits him back on the toilet and grabs a pair of scissors and quickly cuts some of the length off Jared’s hair, gently brushing the rest. It’s still long, nearly brushing his shoulders, but the tangles are gone, leaving behind beautiful, silky-soft chestnut waves that Jensen wants to run his fingers through.  
  
“Sit tight okay?” Jensen asks before heading out of the bathroom and nearly running to his bedroom. He grabs an old pair of basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt. Jared looks up at him then down to the clothes, his nose wrinkling adorably. Jensen chuckles softly and half-wrestles him into them. “Sorry, man,” he smiles. “But we can’t let you continue to run around naked.” More for Jensen’s sanity than anything.  
  
Jared stands up and turns to Jensen, head tilted to the side. If it wasn’t for his ears, he’d look like just another college kid. Jensen smiles. Jared frowns, reaching back, fiddling with the back of the shorts. Fuck. His tail. Jensen grabs the scissors again and cuts a hole in the material, gently pulling Jared’s tail through.  
  
“Better?” he asks with a grin.  
  
Jared nods, sighs softly, his shoulders relaxing. “Thank you,” Jared rasps, his tone low and halting, obviously unused for quite some time. Jensen’s heart swells in his chest.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he manages to choke out.  
  
After cleaning Jared up and getting him into clothes, Jensen tries to talk him into staying in the house. Jared shakes his head and walks back out into the garage on his own. It’s stupid but Jensen feels oddly rejected.  
  
They continue their routine for another week. Jared doesn’t speak or purr for him again but he does seem to be getting more and more used to Jensen. There are times he even thinks he sees Jared’s eyes sparkling with amusement at Jensen’s inane rambling when he checks on him throughout the day.  
  
Logically, Jensen knows he can’t just keep Jared like he’s some common house cat. He’s bound to have family, pride, out there that misses him and wants him home. So even though the thought hurts, at the beginning of Jared’s third week with him, Jensen decides that it’s time to finish what he started and get Jared back home.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
After breakfast that morning, Jensen holds out his hand, wiggling his fingers because it makes Jared flash him this adorable half-smile. “Come with me?” he asks softly. “Please?”  
  
Jared looks dubious but he slips his hand into Jensen’s, letting him haul Jared up. Jensen can already tell that he’s put on some decent weight. It makes him feel good that he’s been able to take of Jared this long. But he knows he can’t do it long-term. Jared needs his pride, needs his family and to find – or go back to – his mate.  
  
Jensen has been doing more research. There’s rumors of a werecat pride in San Antonio – the closest one to Dallas – so Jensen kind of assumes that’s where Jared’s from. He’s already decided that he’ll make the drive after their talk, that he’ll make damn-sure Jared gets home.  
  
He leads Jared into the living room. Jared looks around the room then settles his gaze on Jensen. The wary look that’s back in those hazel depths hurts. Jensen gently pushes Jared toward the couch, watching in silent amusement as Jared gingerly sits and tries to find a comfortable position for his tail. He ends up mostly on his side, practically curled up, tail flicking lazily.  
  
“I know we haven’t talked much about where you came from before… when you were younger,” Jensen starts softly. Jared’s eyes narrow and his brow furrows. “I didn’t wanna bring any of it up, didn’t want to upset you more. But I… I’ll be honest, when I first brought you here, I knew nothing about werecats,” Jensen swears he sees a flash of pride and pleasure that he got it right, not just calling him a cat-boy like they had, “so I did some research, learned what I could. I know that I still don’t know half of it, probably. But I do know that you have family, pride, out there and maybe a mate and I’m sure they want you back. I can take you there if you’ll help me figure out where it is.”  
  
To his surprise, Jared whines pitifully and springs up off the couch, darting back through the kitchen and into the garage. Jensen follows, his heart sinking when he finds Jared curled up tight in the corner, knees to chest, arms around his shins, tail around his ankles – his defensive position – buried in his nest of towels and rags, the clothes of Jensen’s that he’d been wearing all week thrown across the room. Jared hisses and growls and snarls when Jensen gets close, ears back, lip curled back over his teeth. He’d learned that werecats don’t shift like werewolves do – they don’t have an actual cat form – and Jensen has never been more grateful. He’s sure that Jared would shift and attack if he could.  
  
“Jared,” he sighs, holding his hands up. “I just wanna get you back to your family. I’ve helped you get better but I don’t know what else to do. You need them, your pride and mate…”  
  
“No!”  
  
Jensen blinks owlishly, opening and closing his mouth a few times but nothing makes it out. He doesn’t know what to say. “Why?” he whispers.  
  
“Disgusting,” Jared grits out, tone gravely and halting still, so low and raw. “Disgrace.”  
  
Realization hits him like a punch to the gut. Even though it wasn’t his fault, he’s been touched by others that weren’t his mate. He’d never find an alpha to mate him. But surely his family would want him back, right? Even if the pride and possible future mates shunned him.  
  
“Jared, I’m sure your family loves you…”  
  
Tears fill Jared’s hazel eyes. “Six years,” he rasps.  
  
Jensen closes his eyes for a second, his skin crawling and his stomach churning. “You’re what? Twenty?” Jensen finally manages to ask roughly, reopening his eyes. Jared nods, a few tears breaking free. Fuck. He’d been four-fucking-teen when those bastards took him. “Don’t you think your momma’d wanna see that you’re okay?” he asks carefully.  
  
Jared shakes his head no, curling in tighter on himself. Jensen sits down heavily, not for the first time wishing Jared could communicate more with him. “I don’t understand,” he admits quietly, weakly. “Why wouldn’t your family want you back? What happened wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Jared grumbles, his tone sounding more and more gruff and grating, like the words are being torn from his throat. “Disowned. Mateless.”  
  
“So… because you were… hurt,” Jensen says delicately, “your family, your pride, would disown you? And you wouldn’t be able to find a mate? That… That doesn’t make sense.”  
  
Jared points a finger at Jensen. “Human,” he says simply. Jensen gets it. He can’t understand because he’s human. If he was raped and beaten, kidnapped and kept for six years, his family would welcome him back with open arms. And he wouldn’t have to worry about spending his life alone.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jared,” he whispers.  
  
Jared shrugs one shoulder. “Pride,” he whispers, that one word full of pain. No matter how much it doesn’t make sense to Jensen, that’s just the way the pride works.  
  
Jared blinks slowly, head dropping between his arms. “I’ll let you rest,” Jensen says softly and gets up. Jared doesn’t move.  
  
For several days, whenever Jensen comes into the garage to give Jared food, the were won’t look at him. He stays curled as far in the corner as possible and doesn’t move, doesn’t eat. Jensen’s afraid that he’s just given up after their talk the other day.  
  
On the third day, Jensen sits down and pushes the food close to Jared. “Please eat?” he asks softly. “I’m sorry about the other day. I was just tryin’ to help. But I’m worried about you.” To his surprise, Jared’s eyes flicker to his. “I don’t want you getting sick again.”  
  
Jared frowns but reaches out slowly, eating about half of what Jensen brought him. It’s a start. “Thank you,” Jensen breathes.  
  
It takes another week – he’s been there a month – for Jared to get back to being slightly more comfortable around Jensen again. He’s started eating again and even lets Jensen take him into the house and give him another bath and dress him in fresh clothes – although by the glare, Jensen can tell he’s still not happy about being forced to wear them.  
  
After the bath, Jensen takes him into the living room and settles him on the couch again. “Since you can’t go home,” Jared’s eyes narrow and he snarls a bit, “and I promise no more talk about it,” Jensen adds quickly. “I figured that I’d ask you what you want to do instead.”  
  
Jared tilts his head, frowning in confusion. He points at Jensen then the garage. “You can’t spend the rest of your life in my garage, Jared,” Jensen explains gently. “That’s no kinda life. And you might be comfortable in there but I don’t… You’re not a pet,” he sighs. “You’re a person,” Jensen jerks when Jared snorts, “okay, maybe not really but you’re more human than animal. And I can’t… I don’t like you livin’ in there like that.”  
  
“Disown,” Jared whispers, pointing at Jensen then himself.  
  
“No,” Jensen shakes his head. “That’s not what I mean. I don’t mind you here but I don’t like the thought of you living in the damn garage like some common house cat.” He pauses, rubbing one hand over his face. “Do you wanna stay here with me?” he asks softly. “I mean, I know you don’t have much choice but is that something you want?” Jared nods. “Will you come outta the garage?”  
  
That’s how Jared comes to live in Jensen’s spare room instead of the garage. He won’t sleep in the bed so Jensen brings his nest of rags and towels inside and Jared smiles softly, arranging everything in the corner the way he wants it. Jensen doesn’t argue. He’ll pick his battles.  
  
He gets Jared to start eating with him at the table as well. And works with him on communicating more than just through head tilts and narrowed eyes. He still doesn’t talk much, maybe a few words a day, but Jensen thinks with time he’ll improve. He probably will never be back to a hundred percent but he’s a long way from the mostly feral, wild animal Jensen brought home two months ago.  
  
With Jared inside Jensen notices for the first time that the young were has nightmares almost every night. He’ll wake up to Jared yowling and whimpering. When Jensen rushes into his room, Jared will curl up in his lap where Jensen is sitting on the floor, shaking and whining until he falls back into a fitful sleep, seeming to be calmed – at least somewhat – by Jensen’s presence. If he thought for even a moment that Jared would actually sleep in the bed with him, that it would help at all, Jensen would move him into his own room in a heartbeat.  
  
One night, a little over three months of Jared staying with him, Jensen wakes up in the middle of the night, his heart racing, completely unable to go back to sleep. Jared’s quiet in his room for a change so he doesn’t even have the excuse of being up to go check on him. After a long half hour of tossing and turning, Jensen heads out into the living room and flops down on the couch, stretching out with a single soft table lamp on and a book.  
  
When he blinks awake – he hadn’t even realized that he’d fallen back asleep – the room is once again dark and Jared is curled up against his chest, asleep, one hand in Jensen’s hair, purring softly, soothingly. Jensen swallows thickly and closes his eyes, settling his own hand against the small of Jared’s back. It’s in that moment that he knows he can’t continue to lie to himself.  
  
He’s in love with Jared.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen wakes up the next morning just past dawn. The living room is bathed in soft sunlight and Jared is still laying on his chest, still purring. When Jensen glances down, he’s surprised to see glittering hazel eyes staring up at him. Without thinking, Jensen slides the hand resting on the small of Jared’s back up his spine, his fingers ending up buried in the baby-soft curls at the nape of Jared’s neck. Jared blinks at him and the purring gets a little louder. He’s breathtakingly beautiful, the early morning light making him ethereal and Jensen can’t look away.  
  
Jared reaches up, tips of his fingers brushing feather-light against Jensen’s lips, over his nose, the arch of his cheekbones, his other hand flexing slightly where his fingers are still in his hair. Jensen swallows thickly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Jared’s eyes drop briefly to the movement then flick back up to his.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen whispers.  
  
Jared flashes him a quick smile, just a hint of his dimples showing. “Beautiful,” Jared rasps, his fingers sliding down the side of Jensen’s face, coming to rest over his slowly increasing pulse. He glances down at Jensen’s lips again briefly then back up to his eyes. “Kiss.”  
  
Jensen smiles softly, a little sadly. “Jared,” he sighs.  
  
“Kiss,” Jared repeats.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Mate,” Jared replies simply, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
And God, Jensen wishes it was. He’d love nothing more than to take what it seems Jared’s offering. He wants to hold and protect and love Jared for the rest of his life. He wants to make up for all the times he’s been hurt or scared or lonely. He wants to be Jared’s mate. But he can’t. And the fact that he doesn’t know how to be what Jared needs in a mate is surprisingly not even the reason. He can’t take what so many others have from Jared, can’t risk hurting him or reminding him or making it worse somehow. He loves him too much to put him through that. Or worse yet, he can’t let them do this because Jared thinks he owes Jensen and that’s the only way he knows how to repay him. Or he can’t believe that Jared _really_ wants this, him, that he’s not just stuck with no other options.  
  
Jensen leans down and presses a kiss to Jared’s forehead. Jared smiles and ducks his head, nuzzling under Jensen’s chin, still purring. It’s a beautiful sound, soothing and warm, and Jensen closes his eyes, knowing that Jared probably won’t be purring for much longer.  
  
The whole thing of it is, he could get over all his worries, he really could, if Jared had the ability to tell him that this is really want he wants. If they could just have a conversation about it. If he could believe that Jared understands and actually choses this, him.  
  
He forces himself to remove his hand from Jared’s hair, gently patting his shoulder. “Sit up for me?” he asks softly.  
  
Jared pulls away, frowning slightly, but does as Jensen asks, curling up on the other end of the couch, the tip of his tail flicking lazily. Jensen realizes with a start that he hasn’t even really paid attention to Jared’s ears or tail at all in the past few weeks. They’re just another part of Jared and he’s just used to it. Surprisingly the fact that he’s a werecat has nothing to do with why Jensen has to tell him no.  
  
Jensen gets up and paces across the room. Jared’s watching him attentively, head barely tilted to the side. He turns around and paces back, flopping down on the table in front of Jared. Jared raises one eyebrow, what looks a lot like amusement shining in his eyes. Jensen hates himself for what he’s about to do.  
  
“I don’t know how to be a mate,” he eventually blurts out, cringing slightly. “I mean, I don’t know what it means, what you even need in a mate.”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes. “Already are,” he counters evenly. It’s an odd time to notice it but Jensen is happy to realize that Jared’s voice doesn’t sound quite as raw as it used to. His tone is still low and raspy but it doesn’t seem like every word is torn from his throat anymore.  
  
“What’s that mean?” Jensen asks.  
  
Jared sighs, brow furrowed as he chews on his bottom lip, staring at Jensen almost helplessly. Jensen waits, gives him the chance to work out what he wants to say or how to say it on his own. He gets frustrated when Jensen doesn’t give him the chance, when Jensen tries to guess or fill in the blanks. “Take care of me,” Jared finally manages to get out, slightly haltingly. “Care about me,” he adds, nearly a whisper.  
  
“I do,” Jensen agrees. “But I’m sure there’s a lot more to it than that.” Jared huffs and Jensen reaches out, grabbing one of his hands. “Jared, I do care. But I… I worry that you… That you’re doin’ this for the wrong reasons. And I worry that I’ll mess up and end up hurting you. I promised I’d never do that, remember? I doubt mating is a lot different than dating or even marriage. We’re different. I don’t know what a mate even is or does.”  
  
“Mates love,” Jared huffs.  
  
“That can’t be all,” Jensen shakes his head.  
  
“Take care of.”  
  
“Do you really even want to be with me?” Jensen asks softly. “Or is it because you think you have to? That you owe me somehow? That you have no other choice?”  
  
The moment the words are out of his mouth he regrets them. The mix of hurt and anger in Jared’s expressive eyes is painful to see.  
  
Jared pulls his hand away from Jensen’s and stands up, pacing the room like Jensen had, his hands fisted at his sides, his body trembling slightly. “Not stupid,” Jared grits out, pointing to himself.  
  
“I never said you were,” Jensen replies quietly.  
  
“Want you!” Jared shouts. He stops pacing, turns to face Jensen, his chest heaving slightly. “Love you,” Jared adds quieter.  
  
Jensen’s heart slams against his ribcage. He stands up and gently grabs Jared’s hands. “I can’t… What happened to you…”  
  
Jared rears back, pulling his hands away, tears instantly filling his eyes. “You said… not my fault,” Jared whispers brokenly.  
  
“It isn’t,” Jensen rushes to reassure him.  
  
“But you… disgusted.”  
  
“Jared, no,” Jensen breathes. He grabs Jared’s hands again, taking a step closer. “That isn’t what I meant, not at all. What happened, it wasn’t your fault. But how can I do that to you too?”  
  
“They took,” Jared grits out, a few tears breaking free to trickle down his cheeks. “I give to you.” Jared’s voice breaks and Jensen realizes this is the most Jared’s spoken at one time since he’s been there.  
  
“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Jensen whispers, letting go of one of Jared’s hands to reach up and wipe away the tears.  
  
“Won’t,” Jared rasps. “Promised. Remember?”  
  
Jensen chuckles softly. “Yeah,” he sighs. “I remember.” He searches Jared’s eyes for a few moments. “Are you sure this is what you want? Truly?”  
  
“Yes,” Jared hisses. “Love you,” he says again. Then adds, “Jerk,” his nose wrinkling adorably.  
  
A startled laugh bursts from Jensen’s lips and Jared jerks slightly in shock. He pulls Jared closer, wraps his arms around his lean waist. “C’mon, let’s rest okay? You’ve been talkin’ a lot and you’re still not used to it.”  
  
Jared frowns but lets Jensen pull him over to the couch. When Jensen sits he gently tugs Jared down with him. Jared glances up at him through his lashes and the curtain of his bangs. “I’m not sayin’ no,” Jensen sighs. “Alright? But like I said, I don’t know what the hell I’m doin’.”  
  
Jared scoots closer and curls up against Jensen’s side. “Told you. Already are.” Jared’s voice is a hoarse rasp and Jensen feels bad for pushing him.  
  
“Just rest for now, okay? If you feel up to it, we’ll talk some more later.”  
  
Jared sighs but nods once.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen didn’t plan to fall asleep but he’d woken up stupidly early and the argument with Jared was too emotionally draining.  
  
When he wakes up for the third time that day they’re in the same position they woke up in before, Jensen laying on the couch, Jared laying on Jensen, his head tucked under Jensen’s chin. Jensen once again has his fingers buried in Jared’s hair. Jared’s still asleep but Jensen can’t stop himself from gently carding through the silky-soft strands. His fingers move up, gently rubbing around the base of one furry ear – he’s never touched them other than to wash them and he can admit that he’s curious. Jared starts to purr again, rubbing his face against Jensen’s chest.  
  
“J’nsen,” Jared mutters, barely more than a sound. But it’s the first time Jared’s ever said his name and it sends a thrill through him.  
  
He’s still afraid that he’s going to fuck up. All the reasons to not give in are still there. But he’s weak. He can’t deny that he wants Jared, that hearing Jared say that he loves him didn’t make his heart beat wildly in his chest. The warmth and weight of Jared in his arms, against his chest feels more right than anything else ever has.  
  
Jensen smiles and tightens his arms a little. Jared snuggles closer, tilts his head up, his nose nuzzling under Jensen’s chin. Despite what Jared said – about mates and love – he’s still surprised to feel Jared’s half-hard cock pressing against his thigh. Jensen inhales deeply, trying to keep his own body calm but he catches whiff of a sweet smell – like spun sugar – and it makes his mouth water, his cock twitching and slowly starting to harden. There’s no way that Jared can’t feel it where they’re pressed together so close.  
  
Jared lets out what sounds like a cross between a moan and a whimper, his hips wiggling, and that sweet scent gets stronger. Jensen frowns slightly, lifting his head to look down. Jared’s looking up at him, hazel eyes dark and pleading. Jared licks his lips and shimmies a little closer, bringing with him another whiff of sweetness and Jensen realizes belatedly that the scent is coming from Jared. Jensen’s cock twitches, hardens, against Jared’s thigh. Jared’s eyes widen and Jensen nearly chokes on the strong scent of spun sugar.  
  
Jared grunts, wiggles his hips. Jensen barely bites back a moan. “Jared,” he whispers, one hand sliding down to grip Jared’s hip, to still the incessant movement before things go too far way too fast. “I don’t… What d’you need?”  
  
“Mate?” Jared asks, eyes pleading. There are times when Jared reminds him more of a puppy than a cat and it kind of amuses Jensen.  
  
“Yes,” Jensen breathes, chuckling softly at Jared’s obvious sigh of relief.  
  
For a moment, Jared just stares into his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. Jensen has gotten really good at being able to interpret Jared’s facial expresses and he can tell that he’s trying to figure something out or trying to think of how to say something or let Jensen know what he wants without saying it.  
  
“Mate,” Jared states.  
  
“Yes, Jared,” Jensen agrees, smiling softly. “We… We’re mates.”  
  
“No,” Jared sighs, closing his eyes. He rolls his hips forward, thigh pressing up against Jensen’s cock. “Mate,” he repeats.  
  
Jensen licks his lips, his fingers carding through Jared’s hair, smiling fondly when Jared lets out a soft purr. “Is that… You mean sex?” He can feel his cheeks heating which is just ridiculous. He’s thirty damn years old and he’s sure as hell not a virgin. Jared drops his head and buries his face in Jensen’s neck, nodding once. Maybe Jensen isn’t the only one that’s a little embarrassed. Jared nuzzles under Jensen’s jaw and Jensen can hear him inhale. The thought that Jared is scenting him is hotter than he thinks it should be.  
  
“Let’s go to my room?” Jensen half-asks, gently patting Jared’s bottom. Jared makes a soft noise of agreement. “Gotta let me up, Jay,” Jensen chuckles softly.  
  
Jared huffs but pulls away, standing up next to the couch. Jensen can see the hard line of his cock tenting the loose basketball shorts that he’s wearing, the flush of arousal that runs from his cheeks down his neck to his bare chest – Jensen can’t get him to keep a shirt on for anything; he barely tolerates the shorts. Jensen stands up as well, his hands automatically curling around Jared’s lean waist. He’s still lanky but he’s starting to fill out and Jensen honestly can’t wait to see him grow into the promise of his broad shoulders, to lose the last of the boyishness still lingering.  
  
“C’mon,” he urges quietly, squeezing Jared’s waist before letting go. He smiles when Jared grabs his hand and follows behind him down the hallway to Jensen’s bedroom.  
  
Jensen honestly isn’t as surprised as he thinks he should be when Jared pushes off his shorts as soon as they get into the room. He’s convinced that Jared would spend all day naked if Jensen would let him. And looking at him now, Jensen is starting to think that isn’t such a bad idea.  
  
Jared smiles shyly, glancing up at Jensen through his lashes, biting down on his bottom lip as he tugs on the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt. Jensen pulls it off and tosses it into the corner. Jared closes the distance between them, chests sliding together and Jensen barely bites back a moan. Jared leans forward and brushes a kiss to the side of Jensen’s lips, pulling back before Jensen can even register the sensation. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared, frowning slightly when he feels his whole body trembling.  
  
“You okay?” Jensen asks softly. Jared bites his bottom lip and nods. “You know, we don’t have to…”  
  
Jared’s lips against his cuts off whatever else Jensen was going to try to say. Jared blinks slowly when he pulls back, eyes darting from Jensen’s lips to his eyes. “Want it,” Jared says softly. “You.”  
  
Jensen slides one hand up Jared’s back, fingers sinking into the hair at his nape, and pulls Jared forward. His lips brush against Jared’s, sweet and chaste, once, twice, then he tilts his head and slots their lips together completely. Jared inhales sharply, practically melting against Jensen’s chest. Jensen doesn’t let himself think about the fact that this is probably Jared’s first kiss – he doubts any of the jerks that hurt him wanted to kiss and Jared was only fourteen when he was taken – just holds Jared close, carefully nudging his tongue along the seam of Jared’s lips.  
  
Jared pulls back, smiling brightly, his dimples carved into his cheeks. He looks so happy. Jensen can’t even see the hurt, broken boy he brought home three months ago. Jared kisses him once more, just a peck against his lips, then pulls out of Jensen’s arms completely. He tilts his head to the side, gaze slowly moving from Jensen’s eyes down his body. Jensen can’t help but chuckle when Jared wrinkles his nose.  
  
“What’s that face about?” he asks quietly.  
  
Jared tucks his fingers into the waist of Jensen’s sleep pants, tugging impatiently. “Off.”  
  
Pushing his nerves aside – it’s stupid, he doesn’t honestly know why he’s nervous – Jensen hooks his thumbs over his waistband and pushes his pants and boxer briefs down and off. Jared inhales sharply and steps forward, once again pressing against Jensen’s chest. He reaches down and palms Jensen’s cock, his eyes wide as he stares into Jensen’s. That spun-sugar scent that Jensen noticed before is back, stronger than it was in the living room. It’s an intoxicating scent and it makes Jensen’s head spin.  
  
He reaches out and wraps one arm around Jared, pulling them completely flush, his hand sliding down over the curve of Jared’s ass. Jared’s lips part and he gasps softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Jensen’s cock twitches against Jared’s palm, pre-come already leaking against the soft skin. He gently grabs a handful of Jared’s hair with his other hand, tilting Jared’s head to the side. He dips down, his nose sliding along the warm, sweat-damp skin of Jared’s neck.  
  
“You smell so good,” Jensen murmurs, licking and gently nipping at Jared’s pulse. “Sweet, like sugar.”  
  
Jared reaches back and grabs Jensen’s hand, moving it toward the cleft of his ass. Jensen moans, lips sliding over Jared’s jaw when he feels wet, slick skin. He remembers what the dick at the circus said to him, recalls his research and can’t help but slide his fingers in further, tips brushing against Jared’s hole. The furled ring of muscle is nearly sopping wet and gives slightly beneath Jensen’s touch. Jared’s sweet scent spikes and his head falls back, a low moan rumbling in his throat.  
  
“Bed,” Jensen breathes against Jared’s ear.  
  
Jared nods and pulls away, climbing onto the mattress. He settles on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder expectantly. His tail swishes back and forth slowly and surprisingly seductively. Jensen crawls up behind him, palming the beautiful curve of Jared’s ass, presses a kiss against the small of his back. Jared arches his spine, pushing back against Jensen’s touch, his tail brushing over Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
Jensen kisses and licks his way up Jared’s spine, nipping playfully at the back of his neck. “This way easiest for you?” he asks softly, lips brushing against Jared’s ear. Jared looks at him over his shoulder, brow furrowed in confusion. Jensen slips his hand between their bodies and gently touches the base of Jared’s tail. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
Jared shakes his head slightly, brow still furrowed. “Only way?” he asks.  
  
“No,” Jensen smiles. “There are a lot of other ways. But with your tail… Can you lay on your back at all?” Jared’s tail protrudes from the base of his spine, right above the cleft of his ass. The last thing Jensen wants is to hurt him.  
  
Jared nods but still looks confused. Jensen kisses his shoulder and flashes him a smile. “We’ll get there. Trust me?”  
  
“Always,” Jared answers easily. “Mate.” Jensen hopes that he can live up to Jared’s seemingly unwavering faith. He also hopes that he can continue to get Jared to talk more. The low rasp of his voice is sexy as hell.  
  
Jensen kisses Jared’s lips then the tip of his nose. Jared huffs out a soft chuckle and Jensen’s heart slams against his ribs. He’s never heard Jared laugh before. Unable to resist, he kisses Jared again, fast and dirty, their tongues sliding together – Jared is certainly a fast learner about things when he wants to be. Forcing himself to pull away, Jensen moves his way back down Jared’s back until he’s settled on his haunches between his legs. He can see Jared’s natural lubrication wetting his ass, the tops of his thighs, the pale skin shiny-wet and slick. He palms one firm cheek and carefully slides a single finger around Jared’s rim. The muscle flutters beneath his touch, fresh slick leaking out and Jensen gasps when he pushes forward, Jared opening up easily around him. He sinks his finger in deeper, his cock twitching at the tight, wet heat.  
  
He leans forward, pressing a kiss to his asscheek, groaning when he seems to find one of the sources of Jared’s intoxicating scent – he can smell it clearly in the crook of Jared’s neck too but it’s stronger here. Unable to resist, needing to know if he tastes as sweet as he smells, Jensen buries his face in the cleft, tongue darting out to lap over Jared’s entrance. Jared moans, his hips jerking. If anything he tastes even better than he smells and Jensen can’t stop himself, lips and tongue practically attacking Jared’s rim. Jared squirms a little, mewling softly, his legs sliding open wider. Jensen smiles and pushes his tongue inside next to his finger.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared rasps, tilting his hips up and back. He’s trembling still and Jensen rubs his free hand up and down his thigh, hoping to soothe.  
  
He doesn’t really know how long he’s been at it – licking and sucking, thrusting two fingers inside, rubbing along the sensitive inner walls – but Jensen’s jaw is aching slightly and he’s so hard that it’s bordering on painful. Finally pulling away, Jensen wipes his lips with the back of his hand and gently pulls his fingers back. Jared whines, hips jerking back, trying to follow.  
  
“It’s okay,” Jensen murmurs, leaning up to kiss Jared’s shoulder. “Not goin’ anywhere. Right here, baby.” Jared turns his head, nuzzling against Jensen’s jaw. “Can you turn over for me? On your back?” He knows that it probably would be best to keep Jared on his knees so that he can make sure not to hurt his tail but as sappy as it is, he wants to see Jared. But more importantly he wants Jared to see him. He doesn’t know if this will bring back memories of what was done to him but he hopes that if Jared can see his face that he won’t freak out.  
  
Jared nods and Jensen helps him flip over onto his back, his hips tilted up, his tail bent down. “Is that… Are you comfortable?”  
  
Jared nods but still wiggles down a bit, his legs wrapping around Jensen’s waist, Jensen’s thighs tucked under the swell of his ass, keeping his hips tilted up. Jared flashes him what he swears is a smug smile. Jensen chuckles and leans down, kissing the side of Jared’s lips. “Alright, smartass,” he teases. Jared just hums in response.  
  
Jensen reaches over and pulls open the drawer on his bedside table, thankful that he keeps condoms in the house even though it’s been almost nine months since he’s needed one. Jared’s watching him when he straightens back up, one eyebrow quirked. “What?” Jensen asks. Instead of answering, Jared reaches out and grabs the condom and throws it back onto the table.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen sighs softly.  
  
“Not for mates.”  
  
Literally right before sex is a terrible time to have the safe sex talk. Strangely enough, Jensen isn’t worried about the fact that who knows how many men raped Jared over the years – he actually believes that they enforced the condom rule, wouldn’t want to risk the main attraction ending up sick. Jensen has just always used condoms.  
  
Jared sighs, reaches up and cups Jensen’s face, smiling softly. “Not really human,” Jared says softly.  
  
“You can’t get human diseases?” Jared shakes his head no. A fact from his research flashes in his mind. “What about… You’re omega, right?” Jared nods. “Can you get pregnant?” He feels stupid even asking.  
  
But Jared nods. “Only in heat.”  
  
Heat. Right. That makes sense. “You aren’t in heat now, right?”  
  
Jared chuckles again and despite the awkward conversation Jensen still smiles at the sound. “You’d know if so.” Jensen doesn’t necessarily believe that. How the hell would he know?  
  
“Wait,” Jensen frowns. “Can I even get you pregnant? Since I’m not a were?”  
  
“Maybe,” Jared shrugs. “Never happened. It could?”  
  
“Okay, we’ll deal with all that later, alright?” Jensen’s head is spinning and he’d really like to get back to the whole having sex part of the process instead of just talking about it. Jared smiles and nods.  
  
Surprisingly enough, they’re both still hard despite the temporary break in the action. Jensen leans forward, his lips sliding over the hinge of Jared’s jaw. Jared mewls softly, his arms wrapping around Jensen’s shoulders, his legs tightening around Jensen’s waist. Jensen pulls back, their eyes locking together as he reaches down between them, holding himself steady as he slowly, carefully pushes inside. Jared makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, his fingers digging into Jensen’s shoulders.  
  
“You okay?” Jensen whispers.  
  
Jared nods and slides one hand up, long, slender fingers slipping into Jensen’s hair. Jensen clenches his jaw and keeps slowly pushing forward, watching carefully for any signs of distress. The tight, clutching heat is exquisite and he honestly doesn’t know how the hell he’s going to last. He stops once he’s buried to the hilt, his head dropping forward, forehead pressed against Jared’s. Their lips brush together once, twice.  
  
Jared wiggles his hips slightly and Jensen gasps. Jared smiles innocently and does it again. Jensen nods, catching the hint. He sets a slow, easy rhythm, his arms slipping under Jared’s shoulders, holding him as close as possible. In the end, neither of them end up lasting long. Jared cries out when he comes between their stomachs, not a hand on him, wide eyes staring up at Jensen the entire time. Jensen pushes in deep, trembling and moaning as he follows his mate over the edge.  
  
They curl up together after, Jared sprawled over Jensen’s chest – he has a feeling that’s going to become a habit – and Jensen’s arms still wrapped around him. He doesn’t know how things are going to go, still doesn’t know what all being Jared’s mate means. But there’s one thing he’s sure of. Nothing has ever felt this right.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen says softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. Jared purrs softly in response.


End file.
